


Now we are six

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hopefully not too much fluff, author appreciation: a a milne, wee!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Gibbs is in loco parentis of a very young Tony DiNozzo.





	Now we are six

The first night, he straps a quiet Tony into the back of his car, into the donated child seat. Takes him home.

He's aware, as he walks in carrying the slumbering boy, that he's going to lock the door tonight. Maybe sit up and watch him sleep. Worry about what to feed him. Find him something to wear.

He takes time off work. Doesn't invite people round. Ducky comes anyway. Comes to see  _young Anthony_ , who watches how Gibbs greets him, then solemnly shakes his hand, and again when he goes home.

Together they investigate the garden, and help in the kitchen, and shop, and take out the trash. Gibbs has a wide-eyed little shadow everywhere he goes and he finds he loves it; shares things with Tony that he hasn't with anyone else for years. They take a ball to the park, watch street performers and eat ice-cream outside. Later, Gibbs will discover that boats should have less holes and not be upside-down, but he'll take that on the chin. 

Another time when Ducky comes round, he brings a book. And so, when it's just them again, they curl up on the couch together, Tony's wedged in the curve of Gibbs' arm against his body, his ear pressed to Gibbs' chest to feel the rumble of his voice as he reads. 

He's selective as he reads; some of the poetry isn't really child-friendly and he finds he can still make up stories which fit the pictures. But Tony likes one poem especially, and when Gibbs reads the first line, Tony's taken to echoing it, with a notable difference.

Gibbs opens the book to the right page and begins, "Wherever I am, there's always Pooh," and Tony smiles and digs an elbow into Gibbs' side to sit up. "Wherever I am, there's always  _you_ ," he says with a wide smile, and Gibbs squeezes him with an answering smile and kisses his forehead. 

Tony likes being read to, he thinks, and they find a rhythm every night where he reads again and again until it's like the stories belong just to  _them_.

And so, one day, they visit Ducky's house to say thank you for the book, but the dogs are yappy and loud, and Tony shrinks against Gibbs' leg. 

Then Gibbs takes his hand, and says, "Shoo! Silly old dragons!" and Tony's lip quivers in a smile as the dogs are rustled off elsewhere. 

"I wasn't afraid," he says quietly, and looks up. "I'm never afraid, with you."

"Are you two coming in?" Ducky calls from the doorway. "I've put the dogs in Mother's room!"

"Us two can stick together," Gibbs whispers with a smile. 

"That's how it is," Tony says, and pulls Gibbs into Ducky's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj comment-fic prompt: NCIS, Gibbs/wee!Tony, Now we are six (With quotes from 'Us Two'.) https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/55386.html?thread=13181786#t13181786


End file.
